<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>step by step by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187580">step by step</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Praise Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter starts at a new high school, and a kind upperclassman helps direct him where to go. This upperclassman is going to change his life, step by step.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>step by step</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy!</p>
<p>Prompt: Praise Kink</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>“Are you lost?” </p>
<p>Peter looked up, and saw an upperclassman staring at him. He felt like his face was on fire, hating that it was that obvious that he had no idea where he was at. “Um….yes?” He replied, hoping that he didn’t sound as pathetic as he did in his own ears. “I’m new.” </p>
<p>“No kidding.” The varsity jacket that the upperclassman wore told him everything he needed to know, as he was apparently on the tennis team. “Your first day?” </p>
<p>“Second.” Peter held his class schedule in his hands, still trying to figure out where his next set of classes were. “This school is a lot bigger than the one I used to go to.” </p>
<p>“Eh, you’ll learn it in no time.” A hand was held out to him. “Name’s Stark. What’s yours?” </p>
<p>“Peter?” Who the hell name’s their kid Stark? That’s such a weird name. </p>
<p>“Last name.” Short brown hair flopped back and forth as the upperclassman shook his head. “Your last name, kid.” </p>
<p>“O-Oh! It’s Parker.” He said, feeling only a tiny bit better, if that meant that Stark was actually this person’s last name. That would be easier to accept than it being a first name. “What’s your first name?” </p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter.” The schedule was taken out of his hand. “Got a pen?” </p>
<p>“Pencil.” </p>
<p>“Fine. Give that to me.” </p>
<p>Peter fished it out of his backpack, and handed it to him. He saw him start to draw a diagram on the back of his schedule, pointing out where all of his classes were. “There, that should help you out somewhat. The school might be big, but once you understand the way these idiots numbered the classrooms, you’ll be fine.” The pencil was handed back to him. “Try not to get lost, huh?” </p>
<p>“I’ll try not to, Stark!” He saw him grin as he started to walk away. “Thanks, again!” </p>
<p>“No problem, Parker. Take it easy.” Another wave, and then the upperclassman was gone, as if Peter had just thought him up into existence. </p>
<p>The warning bell began to ring, his eyes widening in horror. If the route that this Stark person had just drawn was correct, he had exactly two minutes to get clear across campus. <em>Shit!</em> He held tight to his notebook and began to push his way through the now crowded hallway, hoping that he would make it to his class on time. Being a new student was already daunting enough - he didn’t need to be known as someone that was tardy, because he was anything but that normally. </p>
<p>He walked into his class just as the bell rang, the teacher giving him a look as he walked over to an empty desk. At least he had made it in the classroom. He glanced down at his schedule, and saw that Stark had left him a note. “<em>If you ever find yourself in trouble, ask for me. Everyone calls me Stark. My real name is Tony. Keep your head up, kid</em>.” There was a telephone number scrolled underneath the note.</p>
<p><em>Tony</em>. That made him happy, knowing what his name was. Now he wouldn’t feel so weird thinking about him as just a last name. Peter heard his name being called, and raised his hand with a quiet ‘Here’, and then looked back down at his schedule. He wondered if he would bump into Tony again, or if he was going to have to ask for him through the grapevine. If that was the case, then he knew that he would probably never see him again because he wasn’t about to be <em>that</em> guy. </p>
<p>“Let’s talk about the French Revolution.” His history teacher began to class, and with it, Peter’s attention went away from thinking about the upperclassman and instead focused on learning more about France. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>He decided to go to the school’s football game on Friday night, as it was always something he’d wanted to do at his last school but had been too chicken to do. He’d made a friend - a guy by the name of Ned that he happened to have four different classes with - and he’d made the suggestion to go. Peter figured that it would be fun, and agreed to it. His Aunt had been so excited for him, as she really hated that they had to move right at the beginning of his sophomore year, but it had been unavoidable. There was no way he was going to be able to commute a hundred miles just to attend his old school. </p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t Parker.” He looked over to his left and saw that Tony was standing with a group of people that all had on the same letterman’s jacket. “Didn’t think you’d be someone that would come and visit one of these games.” </p>
<p>Peter shrugged his shoulders, hoping that Tony wasn’t making fun of him. “I’ve got nothing else going on tonight.” </p>
<p>“Pretty much why we’re here.” Tony nodded his head towards the group of guys he was hanging out with. “You meeting anyone?” </p>
<p>“Peter!” He looked over to his right and saw Ned was walking over towards him, waving his hand. </p>
<p>He pointed to his friend. “My new friend, Ned.” </p>
<p>“Ah, Mr. Neely.” Tony greeted him as he joined the two of them. “I wasn’t aware that you were friends with Mr. Parker, here.” </p>
<p>“Hey, Stark!” Peter noticed that Ned was a lot more boisterous than he normally was upon greeting Tony. “Yeah, he’s new here. We have a few classes together.” </p>
<p>“Excellent. You both must be brainiacs, huh?”  </p>
<p>“I’m not stupid, if that’s what you’re implying.” He was quick to defend himself, not really interested in being bullied by this guy he’d been thinking about all week long. <em>What a jerk</em>. Peter really hoped that Tony was different, but apparently that didn’t seem to be the case. “Come on, Ned. Let’s go find a seat.” </p>
<p>“Whoa, whoa, whoa Mr. Parker.” Tony held up his hands. “I meant nothing bad by what I said. I myself am in the top one percent of my class when it comes to honors.” </p>
<p>Peter looked at Ned, who nodded his head. “Then what does it matter if we’re smart or not?” </p>
<p>“It doesn’t. But I’m glad to know you are.” A finger bopped his nose. “You two have fun tonight at the game. Make sure to cheer our team on, even though we know it’s hopeless.” </p>
<p>Ned grabbed his arm, and they began to walk back towards the bleachers. “I didn’t know you knew Stark!” Ned whispered. “Got any other secrets, Peter??” </p>
<p>“What’s the big deal?” He shook his head, as they walked up the stairs, and took a seat on the second to last row. “Is Stark popular, or something?” </p>
<p>“Super popular.” Ned pointed to where Tony was sitting, and it looked like he was surrounded by lots of beautiful people. “He’s the senior class president.” </p>
<p>“Huh.” That surprised him, but really - he had only met the guy for a few minutes. “And he plays tennis?” </p>
<p>“How’d you know that?” The look of shock on Ned’s face made him roll his eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s on his letterman’s jacket.” Peter pointed to his upper arm. “Real easy to tell when it’s right there.” </p>
<p>“Ooooh.” Ned nodded his head. “Good point. I didn’t even think about that.” </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I just always wanted to letter in something, but don’t really have the skill to do anything cool like that.” The crowd started to cheer as their team went out onto the field, Peter joining in with clapping his hands. “How long do these games last for?” </p>
<p>“About two hours. Maybe a little over.” </p>
<p>“Oh, wow. Okay.” Peter glanced over at where Tony was sitting, and could have sworn he was looking back at him, but there was no way that was possible. They didn’t know each other - and really, Tony had more important people to be with than some newbie that just started at this high school. He smiled, and saw Tony turn his head away. <em>Maybe he was looking at me</em>.</p>
<p>“You okay, Pete?” Ned asked, Peter turning to look at him. “We don’t have to stick around for the entire game if you don’t want to. We can go across the street to McDonald’s.” </p>
<p>The smell of fries was tempting. “Nah, it’ll be fun!” He pushed his hands into his hooded sweatshirt, happy that he had worn something warm as the temperature was steadily dropping. “If we win, is there a place where everyone goes to celebrate?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s a popular Italian restaurant just down the street that keeps its doors open late in case that happens. So, if you can get there, that’s the place to be at. Otherwise, the leftovers hang out at McDonalds.” </p>
<p>“Both are good options.” Peter watched as the opposing team came out on the field. “Guess we’ll just have to see what happens, huh?” </p>
<p>“Guess so.” </p>
<p>At the end of the game, their team won by seven points. The crowd was on their feet, Peter’s hands hurting from how much he’d clapped and cheered on their team. His throat was raw from screaming, and his hands hurt from grabbing onto Ned to hard as the plays happened. It was one of the most thrilling experiences of his life. He looked at Ned, who had the same excited look on his face. </p>
<p>“You think we can get to that Italian place?” He asked, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. It wasn’t that he was <em>trying</em> to fit in with the kids at this school, but being a newbie it would help if he showed a little interest in where the cool spots were at. “Or should we not even bother, and just head to McDonalds?” </p>
<p>“We could probably make it.” Ned nodded his head, as the stands began to empty out. “We should hurry, though.” </p>
<p>“Right.” Peter agreed, as they stood up and started to walk down the bleachers. </p>
<p>“Mr. Parker!” He stopped walking as he heard someone call his name out. Turning around, he saw Tony walking towards him with some of his friends. “Are you two heading home?” </p>
<p>“We were going to try and go to Marco’s.” Ned spoke up for him, while Peter was trying to remember how to use his mouth as he saw Tony staring at him. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to try.” Tony kept his eyes on him, Peter feeling like the world was disappearing around him. “Come with us. I’ll drive you.” </p>
<p>“You mean it??” The excitement he heard in Ned’s voice made Peter somewhat happy that he had a friend to confirm that this was happening because it sure didn’t feel real. </p>
<p>“Buck - take Mr. Neely, would you? I’m going to take Mr. Parker.” </p>
<p>Now Peter knew it had to be a dream, because he was going to be getting into a car with Tony. “Sure, Tones. Ned, right? Come on, bud. My car is parked over here. You gotta fight Stevie where you sit.” </p>
<p>“Peter?” He tore his eyes away from Tony’s to look at Ned. “You gonna be okay?” </p>
<p>“Y-Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He managed to say, giving his friend a smile. “Go. We’ll be right behind you.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” Ned gave him a peace sign, then began to walk after whoever Buck and Stevie were. </p>
<p>Looking up at Tony, he felt the intensity in his gaze, his heart going a mile a minute as he was afraid to look away. “Where’s your car?” </p>
<p>“Around the block.” Tony offered him his arm. “Care to join me, Mr. Parker?” </p>
<p>“Seeing as you just sent my friend off with some of your friends, I don’t think I have much choice, do I?” He commented, taking Tony’s arm. He tried not to think about how if anyone was around, they might be watching them. No, watching <em>him</em>. Probably cursing him out, as what made him so special that he got the attention of the senior class president? He really didn’t know, and really - he didn’t want to think about it. He just had to go with the flow. “Do they hold a table for you at Marcos?” He asked, as they headed out of the stadium, and walked down the block towards where Tony had parked his car. </p>
<p>“They do. So, don’t worry - even if we’re a little late, Buck and Steve will hold a couple of chairs for us.” They came to a stop in front of a classic muscle car, Peter’s eyes going wide as he realized that this was Tony’s ride. “It was a gift from my father.” Tony shrugged his shoulder, and opened the passenger door for him.  </p>
<p>“Nice dad.” He sat down, and put on his seat belt. </p>
<p>Tony went around the car, then sat down in the driver’s seat. “Not really. He’s a tool, and back on the west coast right now.” Tony revved the engine, then put the car into drive. “It’ll be nice to have when I go away to college next year.” </p>
<p>“Oh? Where are you going? Do you already know? I thought applications weren’t due until the end of October.” Peter put both of his hands between his thighs, trying to not fidget too much as he leaned back in the seat. Tony was a careful driver, but he drove faster than others on the road. It was exhilarating, and a little scary too.  </p>
<p>They pulled into a parking lot - really, they could have walked to this restaurant. The parking lot was full of teenagers, all coming from the stadium. “Going to MIT. And I got in on early admissions.” Tony parked the car, then turned the car off. “Listen, before we go in there - I want to ask you something.” </p>
<p>“O-Oh?” Those words never were something he wanted to hear. “W-What’s up?” </p>
<p>“Do you have a girlfriend?” </p>
<p>“What?” That wasn’t what he was expecting Tony to ask him. “No?” </p>
<p>“Boyfriend?” </p>
<p>His cheeks burned, as he really hadn’t announced to the world that he was leaning more towards being gay than anything else. “N-No. No boyfriend either.” </p>
<p>“Do you like guys?” </p>
<p>“I like everyone.” </p>
<p>“Good enough for me.” </p>
<p>He saw Tony unbuckle his seatbelt, which gave him the okay to do the same. His heart hammering hard in his chest, Peter got out of the car and looked around, hoping to see Ned with that guy that he left with. Hopefully this wasn’t some cruel trick to get them separated. He knew Tony was popular, but it didn’t seem likely that he would be malicious like that. The sign for ‘Marcos’ was lit up, and he could see a lot of people hanging out outside, and had to wonder if they were going to wait. But then he saw Tony head inside, and followed him blindly, the restaurant crowded to capacity - if not more. </p>
<p>“Stark!” A burly gentleman greeted the two of them. “Your friends are at your usual table. Who’s the new guy?” </p>
<p>“Hey, Marco. This is Peter Parker.” Tony turned towards him, Peter staring at who he guessed the restaurant was named after. “This is Marco Rossi. He’s my uncle.” </p>
<p>“Ooooh.” Now it made sense. “Nice to meet you, sir. I just moved here from upstate New York!” </p>
<p>“Welcome, kid! Anything you want, it’s on the house. Any friend of my nephew’s is a friend of mine.”</p>
<p>Tony grabbed his hand, Peter feeling his heart returning to that quick pace as he locked fingers with him out of necessity rather than actually wanting to do it. Although he did want to, and it was nice to hold onto someone else’s hand like this, but it felt like it was happening so fast that if he slowed down, he might panic more than he should. </p>
<p>They went towards the back of the restaurant, and sure enough, he saw Ned sitting with two guys, Buck and then whoever the other guy was. He had no idea. “Finally!” Buck said, standing up. “We were afraid you guys couldn’t find parking.” </p>
<p>“Please.” Tony didn’t pull his hand away from his, so Peter kept his fingers locked together. “We got held up, but it’s okay. We’re here now.” </p>
<p>“Bucky, leave him be.” The guy Peter had no idea who he was stood up, and held his hand out. “I’m Steve. It’s really nice to meet you, Pete.” </p>
<p>“N-Nice to meet you too, Steve.” Peter used his free hand to shake Steve’s. “Ned? You okay?” </p>
<p>“I think so.” </p>
<p>Bucky put an arm around Ned’s shoulder. “He’s doing great, ain’t ya, Neely?” </p>
<p>“Hah ha ahah.” </p>
<p>Peter felt sympathetic for his friend, because he was pretty much in the same position right now. He looked over at Tony, who had sat down, and somehow Peter had followed. He didn’t remember sitting down, but here he was, sitting next to Tony in the booth with their fingers still intertwined underneath the table. He saw a basket full of breadsticks, and one full of fries. </p>
<p>“Eat up.” Tony let go of his hand, Peter feeling both a twinge of sadness and a little relief as he reached for a breadstick with his now free hand. “The game tonight was something, wasn’t it?” </p>
<p>“I’ve never been to a game before.” Peter said, as he broke off the end of the breadstick and popped it into his mouth. “My old school - the team wasn’t that great, and I never had a lot of friends that were into going to it.” </p>
<p>“Good thing you’ve got this guy.” Bucky nudged Ned, who was eating some fries. “I’d seen him at a couple of games before, with some bunch of girls. So, you must be pretty special if he ditched them to hang out with you.” </p>
<p>He stared at his friend. “Is that true??” </p>
<p>“Eh, more like I’m just their protection squad.” Ned shook his head. “It’s okay, Pete. I invited you.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad you did.” An arm fell around his shoulders, Peter feeling his face heat up as he realized Tony was now making more of a show of being physical with him. “I’ve been thinking about him all week, and seeing him like this? Definitely means something.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, he wanted to go to a game to make new friends.” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “Don’t listen to him, Pete. He talks a big game, but he’s really a softy.” </p>
<p>“Shut up, Rogers.” Tony grumbled, Peter turning towards him to see him looking a little put out at the comment. “He’s kidding, Parker. Don’t worry.” </p>
<p>“Never said I was.” He grinned, as he grabbed some fries. “So, what’s good to eat here?” </p>
<p>The rest of the evening passed by in a blur. They were some of the last patrons to leave, at close to two in the morning. Peter had never stayed out that late before, but after a quick text to his Aunt around eleven telling her what was going on, she had given her blessing to stay out all night if he wanted. The five of them had gone outside, and Peter was walking with Ned as the three upperclassmen stayed behind them. </p>
<p>“Are you going to get a ride home from Stark?” Ned asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Maybe?” He shook his head. “It’s weird, right? This is weird.” </p>
<p>“Just….be careful.” </p>
<p>“Does he sleep around a lot?” </p>
<p>“That’s what the rumors say.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but those are rumors.” Peter was trying to make himself feel better, hoping that that wasn’t going to be the case. “I’d rather find out from the source myself.” </p>
<p>“Like I said, just be careful.” Ned looked over at Steve and Bucky. “I guess Bucky is going to take me home.” </p>
<p>“They seem like nice guys.” </p>
<p>“They are.” Ned nodded his head. “Steve stopped a couple of bullies from hurting me last year. So, they’re definitely good in my book.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>“Text me when you get home?” </p>
<p>Peter nodded. “I will.” He held his arms out, and gave his friend a big hug. “Don’t worry - I know what I’m doing.” </p>
<p>“I hope so.” </p>
<p>He also hoped so. Turning around, he looked at Tony. “You gonna drive me home, Stark?” </p>
<p>“That’s the plan. You ready to go?” </p>
<p>“I am.” He looked over at Steve and Bucky. “Nice meeting you guys.” </p>
<p>“Likewise. But I’m sure we’ll see you again soon.” Steve smiled, and held his hand out. </p>
<p>He shook it, then looked at Bucky. “Get Ned home safe, please.” </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of doing anything else but that, Parker.” Bucky held his hand out. “If that guy gives you shit, you just call me. I’ll give Ned my number, and he’ll text it to you.” </p>
<p>Tony’s arm found its way around his shoulder again, Peter actively leaning in towards his body. “Very funny. We’ll be seeing you, fellas.” Peter gave a wave, and then was led back over to Tony’s car, which was across the parking lot. “You want me to take you home, Peter?” </p>
<p>Hearing him call him by his first name made his stomach drop in a pleasant way. “I was given the okay to stay out all night, so you don’t have to take me home if you don’t feel like it.” </p>
<p>“How about we try and test that another time?” </p>
<p>That answer was surprising to him, but he gave a nod of his head. “Yeah, okay. Here’s my address.” He gave it to him, and then they got into the car and were driving back to his home. </p>
<p>There was plenty of parking in front of their condo, Tony parking his car in the first available spot. Peter looked out the window, and then back over at Tony. “Thanks for making my first football a lot of fun, Stark.” </p>
<p>“It’s no problem.” Tony was staring out the windshield, his hands staying on the steering wheel. “Do you want my number?” </p>
<p>“Didn’t you already give it to me?” He asked, surprised that Tony didn’t remember that. </p>
<p>“Well, I was beginning to wonder because you hadn’t sent me a text yet, so I didn’t know if you checked the entire piece of paper or not.” </p>
<p>Peter felt his stomach drop again, but this time with a rush of anxiety flowing through him. “I’m really sorry.” </p>
<p>“Don’t be.” Finally he turned and looked at Peter, a solemn expression on his face. “Got any fun plans this weekend?” </p>
<p>“Study.” He shook his head. “You?” </p>
<p>“I think I’ve got some bullshit dinner I gotta go to with my father. But if I can get out of it, you wanna hang out?” </p>
<p>“Sure.” Peter nodded his head. “My aunt works nights, so if you want to come over here?” </p>
<p>“Sounds great.” Tony said. “You have a good rest of your night, Pete.” </p>
<p>“You too, Tony.” He grinned, and then got out of the car. He waited to look back at the car until he got to his front door, then gave a little wave and went inside after unlocking the house. He closed the door and leaned against it. He was going to see Tony again, maybe. Shaking his head, he headed upstairs to his bedroom, the events of the evening suddenly making him feel very tired. Dropping face down on his bed, he didn’t bother to remove his clothes and instead fell fast asleep. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Tony sent him a text at six in the evening stating that he did, in fact, have to go to dinner with his father, but asked if he could come by afterwards. Since Peter didn’t really have a lot going on, he got the okay from his Aunt and then sent him a message telling him it was no problem. He had no idea when Tony would show up, or if he would show up at all. Again, those rumors that Ned had spoken about made him wonder if he was about to get mixed up with a guy that he should be keeping himself away from, but really - he didn’t want to. </p>
<p>At a quarter to nine, his doorbell rang. Pausing the game he was playing, Peter got up and went to the front door. He saw Tony standing there, looking like a model with his hair done nicely, and the clothes he wore were a lot fancier than he expected him to be dressed in. “H-Hey.” He said, keeping the door open, effectively inviting him in. </p>
<p>“Sorry to be super overdressed.” Tony walked in, and as he passed by him, laid a soft kiss on his cheek. Peter felt the heat rush up faster than he could say ‘no problem’, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “I can take it off and just sit around in my undershirt. I don’t mind.” </p>
<p>“N-No, you don’t have to do that!” Peter shook his head, as he saw Tony loosening the tie around his neck. “It’s okay. I think you look really hot.” </p>
<p>“Do you?” The blush on Tony’s cheeks surprised him, Peter not at all sure how to respond to that. “Would you believe me if I told you I <em>wanted</em> to come over here looking really nice for you?” </p>
<p>“I would have no reason not to.” He stared up at him, as he held tight to the door. Remembering that the front door was still open, he took care to close it with a soft slam. “Want something to drink?” </p>
<p>“I think we should clear the air first before we do any of that.” Tony stood in front of him, Peter now trapped against the front door as he pushed himself up against it. “Can we do that real quick, Pete?” </p>
<p>“S-Sure, Tony.” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure if you’ve heard rumors about me, but whatever you’ve heard - it’s bullshit. I’m a nice guy.” The intense gaze that Tony was looking at him with made Peter put both of his hands against the wooden door, his eyes never once leaving Tony’s. “Let me show you that I’m a nice guy.” </p>
<p>Peter nodded his head, as he found the confidence to push himself off the door and into Tony’s arms. “I don’t believe rumors anyway.” </p>
<p>“You don’t?” </p>
<p>“I’m new - so they could be telling me awful things to make sure I stay away from you.” He looked up at Tony, and saw a kindness in his eyes that told him enough. “You want to be here with me because you like me. Not because you want to make fun of me, or ruin me.” </p>
<p>“You don’t know that.” </p>
<p>“I think I do.” He hoped that that last statement of his was true. Because maybe Tony did want to ruin him, and ruin the rest of his high school career for him. Or, maybe it was all a joke and he did like him, by some cosmic circumstance. He walked past Tony, and went back into the living room. “Want to play a game with me?” </p>
<p>Two arms wound themselves around his torso, Peter leaning back against Tony’s body. “Depends on the game.” The words were spoken softly into his ear, his heart hammering hard as he tried to keep his head clear. “What kind of game were you thinking?” </p>
<p>“W-We barely know each other.” </p>
<p>“What better way to get to know a person through sexually perverse acts.” </p>
<p>It was true - Peter really couldn’t find the argument in that logic, as he knew that he’d learn a lot about Tony fast if they did something of that nature, and vice versa. But he’d only been alone with him once. “What sort of sexually perverse acts are you thinking about?” </p>
<p>“I’d love to know what’s inside of your pants.” </p>
<p>Peter’s chin dropped, resting against his sternum as he felt Tony start to kiss the nape of his neck. “W-We should go upstairs if that’s what you want to do.” </p>
<p>“I’m not forcing you to do this, am I?” The sincerity in Tony’s voice was enough to convince Peter that he did care about this. “Because I don’t want you to be saying yes because that’s what you think I want. I’m not going to rat out to the school that you are a quick lay, or a stubborn ice prince, or whatever.” </p>
<p>He turned around and looked up at him. “You said the rumors weren’t true. What better way to find out if we went upstairs and did what you suggested?” </p>
<p>“Your aunt won’t be home for a bit, will she?” </p>
<p>“She won’t.” </p>
<p>“Cool.” </p>
<p>Peter went over and turned off his game, then walked up the stairs, holding Tony’s hand in his this time as he led him to his bedroom. He figured that Tony would have suggested that he be on his knees for him first, so hearing that he wanted it to be him made him feel a tiny bit better. Again, if he stopped to think about what was happening, he would explode, so he stayed in the moment to keep his sanity intact. </p>
<p>Once they were in his bedroom, he closed the door and went over to the middle of the room. He looked up at Tony, who had the kindest smile on his face which made his body feel warm all over. “Y-You want to kiss it…?” He asked, not brave enough to say the part of his body that he really wanted Tony to kiss. </p>
<p>“I do.” Tony nodded his head, but instead of sinking down to his knees, he brought both of his hands to Peter’s face. “But, I’d like this first.” </p>
<p>He had no time to ask what Tony meant by that when he felt his lips touch his with a soft kiss. His cheek had still been tingling from the kiss that Tony had greeted him with, and now - to feel his soft lips touch his own, it felt like the world was stopping around them. His ears went deaf as he pressed his lips hard against Tony’s, then opened his mouth for him, letting a soft moan slip out as Tony’s tongue pushed into his for the first time. </p>
<p>Tony broke the kiss off, Peter gasping for air as he realized it had been a bit since he'd been able to take a normal breath. “You’re really something, Pete. You know that?” Tony’s thumb caressed his cheek, Peter’s eyes falling closed as he turned his head towards the touch. “You sure you don’t mind if I kiss your cock for a little bit?” </p>
<p>“N-Not at all.” No one had ever done such a thing to him, and here he was, with an upperclassman that he probably should be having second thoughts about but again - he was going with the flow. He stared at Tony as he sank down onto his knees, and brought his face right up against his crotch. “O-Oh, God…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Tell me it feels nice, okay?” Tony looked up at him, as he carefully got Peter’s pants undone. “Or, if you don’t like it. No hard feelings if I’m bad at it.” </p>
<p>“H-Haven’t you done this before?” </p>
<p>“No.” </p>
<p>That answer shocked him. “Bullshit.” </p>
<p>“It’s not.” The look in his eyes told the truth. “Usually the people I go with would be in this position.” </p>
<p>“T-Then why are you doing this??” Peter couldn’t understand. “I’d be happy to try it with you.” </p>
<p>“You’ve never done it either?” </p>
<p>“N-No. Haven’t ever really kissed anyone either before tonight.” </p>
<p>“Guess we’re going to be figuring out a lot of things together, huh?” A soft kiss to the tip of his cock made him release a groan. “Let’s take care of each other, Peter.” </p>
<p>He felt Tony grab his hands, and put them on top of his head. Peter’s fingers curled into his soft strands of hair as he felt the tip of his cock being pulled into the wet heat of Tony’s mouth. “O-Oh, <em>God</em>, that’s so good…” He moaned low, his eyes opening. He wanted to see what his cock would look like between Tony’s lips, and he saw that his face was flushed. “Do you like sucking my cock, Tony?” The question wasn’t really a question, but more of a comment as he saw Tony’s cheeks turn a deeper red, the suction on his cock increasing as if it was the right answer to his comment. Peter could feel Tony’s tongue sliding all over his stiff flesh as he pushed his lips down towards the base. “How’s it feel to be a cocksucker now?” Again, words he would <em>never</em> say, but the reaction that he saw Tony have before made him think that it might be something he would like. And judging by how he really gave a good suck let him know that he was right with his assumption. </p>
<p>Peter’s fingers held tight to his head as he began to roll his hips experimentally. “Not such a big man in here, are you, Tony?” The words were falling off of his tongue fast, as he felt Tony’s hands grip tight onto his hips. “You’re so good at sucking cock….” Sure, he’d never had anyone do so much as give his cock any sort of attention, but Tony’s mouth was a gift. “Yes, babe….” Peter hoped that it didn’t sound weird, but then the little noise that Tony made told him it was good. “Keep sucking me like that….” He moaned low, rolling his hips a little, finding a good rhythm that kept his cock nice and tight, but wasn’t putting him right on the edge. </p>
<p>His hips rocked back and forth, as Tony really began to work on his cock. Peter felt himself flying closer and closer to the edge, the need to come becoming one he couldn’t ignore. “T-Tony, I wanna come….D-Do you want me to come…?” He saw Tony nod his head, his mouth continuing to slurp on his cock. “Drink my cum, babe….” Peter shuddered hard as his hips stopped moving, his orgasm exploding out of him with a deep groan. </p>
<p>Tony swallowed everything, Peter panting hard as he stared down at his flushed face. He pushed some of the hair that had fallen on Tony’s forehead, his knees feeling weak as he stared into his eyes. Tony pulled his mouth off of him, and gave his softening cock a little nudge with the tip of his nose. “Was that good, Peter?” The vulnerability he heard in his voice surprised him. “Did you like that?” </p>
<p>“I loved that, Tony.” He nodded his head, as he watched Tony start to kiss his cock again. “Your mouth is so good. Your tongue? Holy shit, your tongue is amazing.” He saw Tony’s shoulders drop as he complimented him more. “I’ve never had a blow job before, but I’m pretty sure you’ve set the bar really high.” </p>
<p>“Would you like another?” </p>
<p>It was a tough decision, because on one hand, he really did, but then - then he wanted to see Tony’s cock too. It wouldn’t be fair if he was the only one to receive attention. “I want to see yours.” He said, as he looked down at Tony. “Show me yours….? While you kiss my cock a little more…?” </p>
<p>“God, whatever you want…” Tony nodded his head, as he brought his mouth back to his flaccid penis. With a few long licks, the blood was flowing back into it, Peter moaning low as he saw Tony unzip his slacks and pulled out his cock. It was thick - bigger than his own, and he could see it was dripping with precum onto his thigh. “There you go.” Tony stared up at him, his pupils dilated. </p>
<p>“It’s beautiful.” Peter whispered, his eyes staring at the glistening tip as he felt Tony’s lips suck on his cock. “Touch it for me.” He felt Tony’s groan tickle his own cock as his lips pushed back down to the base. Peter saw him make a fist around his own cock, which brought another moan from his own throat. “Yes, Tony….That’s so good…” It felt strange to be the one with the power in this scenario, but it also made him fall harder for Tony, who he knew could have been the opposite with him. </p>
<p>The wetness around his cock disappeared, as Tony brought his head to rest against Peter’s thigh. “S-Should I keep touching myself, Peter? Or do you want to touch me…?” </p>
<p>“Let’s go to my bed?” </p>
<p>He felt Tony’s mouth on his before he could say anything else, groaning as their tongues came together, Peter walking backwards to his bed. He pulled Tony down onto his bed with him, the kiss breaking off with a grunt from the both of them, and then a quiet laugh was shared. “Sorry.” Tony brushed his lips back and forth against his lips, Peter moaning softly as he felt the tips of their cocks brush together. “I really like you, Pete.” </p>
<p>“Are you saying that because you want to have sex with me?” He asked, reaching down to bring his hand to where Tony’s cock was. “Because that’s too fast for me.” </p>
<p>“No, I don’t want that. I mean, yes - I do, but not yet. I’m okay to do this with you.” Tony moaned as Peter gave his cock a good, firm stroke. “D-Do that again, Pete…” </p>
<p>“Does my hand feel good, Tony?” He asked, as he felt his cock throb against the palm of his hand. Peter groaned low as he brought his lips to the side of his neck. “I like the way your cock feels. All big, and thick…” </p>
<p>“Y-You think so?” The shuddering breath he heard Tony take sent a powerful wave of lust throughout his entire body. “Is it nice?” </p>
<p>“It’s more than nice.” Peter complimented him, tilting his head down to really get a good look at his cock. “It’s perfect, Tony. And I bet it’s going to feel so good when it’s inside of me.” </p>
<p>Tony leaned back against his pillows as Peter gave a few more hard tugs onto his cock. “I-It wants to be inside of you.” </p>
<p>“I bet it does.” Peter felt his cheeks heat up as he gave Tony’s cock a few more tugs. “You’ll be on your knees for me, won’t you?” He asked, as he felt him twitch against the palm of his hand. “I love how you look on your knees, Tony…” </p>
<p>"A-Anything for you, Peter…” The upperclassman’s eyes were now closed, his breath becoming more labored as Peter stroked his cock a little faster. “I want to give you everything…” </p>
<p>“I want to take it all from you.” He nodded his head, as he kept the speed up. “I’ll give you my everything too….” </p>
<p>“Nnnngh….P-Peter…” </p>
<p>Tony’s cum began to cover his fingers as he felt him start to come, Peter groaning low as he looked down to watch it happen. He saw more ribbons shoot from the tip of his cock, his heart beating wildly in his chest. “Yes, Tony….That’s so good….” He heard him whimper, as he kept his hand moving up and down on his cock. “God, you look so good when you come….” He lifted his head and saw that Tony’s eyes were closed tight. He lowered his head and kissed him softly on the lips groaning softly as Tony parted them for him, allowing him to push his tongue into his mouth. </p>
<p>“You’re making me a total mess.” Tony whispered against his lips, a breathless laugh leaving his mouth. “I’m usually not this bad, I swear.” </p>
<p>“Am I complaining?” Peter shook his head, as he reached for some tissue to clean up both Tony’s cock and his own hand. “So don’t worry about it.” </p>
<p>“It’s just….I’m not used to hearing people say those kinds of things to me. And I really like it.” He looked up and looked into Tony’s eyes. “A lot.” </p>
<p>“Then I’ll keep telling you those things, because I like to say them.” Smiling, he lowered his head and kissed Tony again. “What time do you have to head back home?”</p>
<p>“Don’t really have a curfew.” Strong arms found their way around his body, Peter finding a comfortable spot to rest his head against the crook of Tony’s neck. “When do you want me gone?” </p>
<p>“Never?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure your aunt would mind if I moved in.” Tony chuckled softly. “I’ll leave in a couple of hours.” </p>
<p>“But you won’t disappear on me, right?” </p>
<p>“I told you, Peter. The rumors aren’t true. I really like you a lot.” </p>
<p>He smiled, and nodded his head. “Okay. Does that mean you’re my boyfriend now? Or, does it not work like that?” </p>
<p>“I’d love to be your boyfriend.” </p>
<p>“Me too.” </p>
<p>With that settled, Peter felt a bit more comfortable than he had with an official title now between the two of them. He really hoped that when Tony left he wasn’t going to be weird around him, now that they’ve shared this together. He just had to believe that he was telling the truth - that the rumors were all lies. Tony was a good guy, and wouldn’t do something awful to him now that they’ve touched each other in a sexual way. He closed his eyes and just cuddled with him, happy to have him in his bed like this. </p>
<p>Tony wound up leaving a few hours later, after they had given each other another hand job. This time, Peter had really laid it on thick on much he loved how Tony’s hand felt, and watching him shudder and moan as he praised him had been more gratifying than he could have ever imagined. Tony promised he’d pick him up for school on Monday, and Peter had kissed him goodbye and said he’d look forward to it. </p>
<p>Sunday was spent texting each other back and forth, a variety of both normal talk and sexting. Peter found himself jacking off to what Tony had said to him, and then found out later that Tony had done the exact same thing when he’d told him how much he liked what they’d done the night before in vivid detail. </p>
<p>A car honked outside of his condo at seven fifteen on Monday morning. “That your boyfriend?” May teased him, as Peter grabbed his backpack up off the floor. </p>
<p>“May, please.” He groaned, but nodded his head yes. “I told you - he’s a nice guy.” </p>
<p>“He’d better be, otherwise I’m going to have to kick his ass.” </p>
<p>“Thanks, Aunt May.” He kissed her cheek, then opened the door. “I’ll be home this afternoon.” </p>
<p>“Have a good day at school!” </p>
<p>He walked out to the car and saw Tony was smiling, Peter happy to see him. “Morning, gorgeous.” Tony winked, as he dropped his bag onto the floor. “You ready to face the school? People might start treating you different because you’re my guy.” </p>
<p>“They already don’t care about me because I’m new.” Peter laughed, then shook his head. “What’s one more reason to hate me?” </p>
<p>“Just know that I adore you, and really - that’s all that should matter.” </p>
<p>“You’re right.” He agreed, as he leaned over and kissed Tony’s cheek. “You have practice after school?” </p>
<p>“I do.” Tony revved the engine. “But, if you want - you could go to Marcos and enjoy a salad or three, and then I can come and get you and take you home?” </p>
<p>“I’m going to get so fat dating you, aren’t I?” </p>
<p>“Eh. Moderation.” His boyfriend didn’t deny it. </p>
<p>When they got to school, he saw Ned was waiting for him with both Steve and Bucky. Apparently, that had gone well too and it seemed that Ned had a couple of new friends. “Sup, Parker?” Bucky greeted him, as he got out of Tony’s car. “Heard you and Stark are a thing now?” </p>
<p>“We are.” He nodded, then looked up at Tony, who was now by his side. “Hey, Ned.” </p>
<p>“Hi, Peter.” Ned smiled, and looked back at the two upperclassmen. “I guess Steve and Bucky live a block over from me.” </p>
<p>“We’re gonna take care of him.” Steve said, as he gave him a smile. “Your friend won’t ever have to worry about anything. Just like you. Right, Stark?” </p>
<p>“Right, Rogers.” Tony threw an arm around his shoulder. “Come on, Parker. Let’s go show the school that I belong to you, hmm?” A wet kiss touched his face, making him laugh. “Oh, wait.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“One final piece.” </p>
<p>Peter was about to ask, and then felt Tony drop his letterman’s jacket over his shoulders. “Looks much better on you than it does on me.” </p>
<p>“Doubtful, but okay.” He put his arms through the sleeves and then returned to looking up at him with a smile on his face. “Sounds good, Stark.” </p>
<p>It was going to be a wild year, and maybe - maybe he was in over his head, but it was too late now. He was on this train until it either ran out of fuel, or got to its destination. He planned on enjoying the ride for as long as possible, as Tony made him aware of things that he had never really thought about before. Leaning up against him, they walked into the school together, all eyes on them. Yes - it was going to be a very wild year, that was for certain, but with Tony with him, he’d take it step by step. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>